Conventionally, in order to enhance usability of a user (equivalent to an operator), a wireless remote controller (remote operation means) for remotely operating an air-conditioning apparatus is provided. Since the wireless remote controller is wireless, allowing the user to operate an indoor unit of the air-conditioning apparatus from anywhere in the room. Meanwhile, however, since the wireless remote controller is not fixedly placed at the same position, the wireless remote controller may be lost.
Owing to this, an invention is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1), in which a wireless remote controller includes sound output means and the wireless remote controller outputs sound in response to a command issued from a main body, thereby the wireless remote controller notifies a user of the whereabouts (the place) of the remote controller, to save the time and effort for finding the remote controller when the wireless remote controller is lost.